Gerald Covick/ Nekusar
Gerald Covik is one of the original heroes summoned to defend Equestria against the Starfall. At some point his motives became twisted and he betrayed the alicorn sisters, earning himself a watery grave. Profile Name: Gerald Covick Age: ??? Story: Starfall Sex (and or Gender): Male Species: Human/ Liche Powers and Abilities: Gerald has access to the Red, Black, and Blue magic of Magic: The Gathering's color wheel. The types of spells this allow him to cast include: Weather Manipulation, Divination, ESP, Death-Force Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Undead Manipulation, Bone Manipulation, Blood Magic, Telepathy, Destruction, Necromancy, Flight, Mind Control, Life Creation, Telekinesis, Possession, Summoning, Banishment, Regeneration, Teleportation, Shape-shifting, and Curses. As a Liche, Gerald has Immortality type 7 (with hints of type 4, and 5). If he is "killed" he will regenerate at his phylactery (his crown), his crown is made from the energy of an ancient artiact and is nearly indestructible. Only another powerful artifact can damage or destroy it. Weaknesses: His crown. If removed from his person, he rapidly weakens until he can no longer move. Limited mana (his massive feats of magic are fueled by the worlds natural stores of mana, if no mana of the appropriate type is available he has to rely on his own stores). Untrusting and Paranoid. Destructive Capacity: Currently unknown. Was capable of defeating Celestia in a 2v1 between the Royal Sisters and himself as well as being able to control fundamental universal forces. Range: Possibly country wide (commanded a storm across the entire Crator Sea, which Chrysalis revealed to have become the Badlands). Speed: Peak Human; can be augmented by magic. Reaction Speed: Peak Human; can be augmented by magic Durability: Mostly unknown. But 170 psi is the highest amount on psi required to snap a human femur, and 200 psi to crush the toughest parts of the skull. His skeleton remained intact even though he was at the bottom of Earth Scar, a 10 mile deep undersea trench. That's pressure above 23,400 psi so he's around 117 times more durable than your average person. Can be augmented with magic. Strength: Slightly below peak human. Note: his durability allows him to support much greater weights than he can lift; can be augmented by magic. Striking Strength: Slightly below peak human; can be augmented by magic. Stamina: As a liche his physical stamina is essentially limitless, seeing as he cannot fatigue. His magical reserves are frighteningly high as well. He was able to control a massive storm as well as fight Celestia and Luna at the same time, only losing due to a last minute counter attack on Luna's part. Intelligence: Gerald is a scholar of war and sorcery. His magical research lead to the creation of the magic mirrors and his notes on death are the basis for Equestria's medical arcana. He was able to devise a method to travel between the different planes in the multiverse at a whim, both physically and astrally, though hasn't perfected it. Even with his power, Gerald specializes in subversive tactics, preferring to accomplish his goals with minimal force. Allies/ Forces: Queen Chrysalis. Standard Equipment/ Resources: His crown, rings, and robes. Nebuchanezzar (formerly), and an unnamed keep. Notable Attacks/ Techniques: History and Current Status Know history of your character both before and during the main events of the story. Personality Gerald is an intelligent individual. He is highly goal orientated, going so far as to cut friendly ties with Celestia and Luna just to complete his objectives. He doesn't like being caught off guard and is usually prepared for hiccups in his plans. There was a time when he still had a soft spot for the Celestial Sisters, but that is likely no longer the case. An Isolated, subversive, and genius individual, it's extremely difficult to tell exactly what's running through Gerald's head at any given moment. Category:Characters Category:Starfall